Teenage Dream
by HoneyBooBoo93
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living in New York with two kids and successful careers. They thought it couldn't get any better, until the day when their sixteen year old daughter tells them something that turns their world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel loved his life. First off, there was Blaine. The two of them were so _happy_. So happy it was almost surreal. Then there were the kids. The very first moment he laid eyes on his newborn son he was in love. He and Blaine had both wanted a girl, but they had a baby boy and he was perfect and sweet and Kurt and Blaine spoiled him rotten. Well, Blaine spoiled him rotten. Kurt just bribed him with cookies to get him to wear the designer clothes he bought for him.

When Micah was three Madeline came along. She looked so similar to Blaine it was weird sometimes to see them side by side. They had a boy and a girl and everything was perfect. Micah was into trucks and trains and superheroes, and Madeline liked Disney princess movies and insisted on wearing her pink tutu around the house. Kurt and Blaine had everything they could ever want.

They quickly realized when Madeline was five and Micah was eight that they were going to have to move. Their two bedroom two bathroom New York City apartment wasn't nearly big enough for the four of them. They moved to Park Slope in Brooklyn and lived in a much larger building with three bathrooms and four bedrooms. It was still an apartment, but it was home.

It truly felt like a blink of an eye before Micah was leaving. He was valedictorian of his graduating class, and he got a scholarship to Penn State to play soccer and study biology. It made Kurt and Blaine proud to know he was going to be so successful. Not just because of the scholarship, but because he was their kid.

Micah had a girlfriend, Riley, and they had been dating for over two years. Incidentally, she was going to Penn State as well, so they wouldn't have to do the whole long distance relationship thing. Kurt and Blaine knew all too well how those turned out. But it didn't matter to them anymore. They were married.

Madeline was still just a sophomore in high school, but she was excelling on her own. She was the star of the drama department at her school and was always the lead in the annual spring musical. She was a fantastic performer, and even though she struggled a little academically, she worked hard to make sure her GPA didn't fall below 3.0. She had a boyfriend named Justin, and he treated her like a teenage girl ought to be treated. He didn't pressure her into doing things she didn't want to do, and he respected her, like every boy ought to do to their girlfriends.

Needless to say, the Anderson-Hummel's were happy. Kurt still had his position at Vogue, and he had moved up to co-manager of the office, next to Isabelle. Sometimes the job was draining, but he was doing what he loved, and that was enough. After Blaine's father pressured him into joining medical school at NYU, Blaine realized he loved it, and he was working full time as an ER physician.

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and untied his boots. He was exhausted from the particularly long day he'd had at work, and he realized he had to cook dinner with a sigh. With Micah off at college and Blaine in Lima to visit his mom, it was just him and Madeline. Cooking for two wouldn't take long, but he was just so tired. He was tempted to order pizza or something, but he knew he would regret it later.

Kurt was about to get up to find something to throw together, but his daughter appeared in the doorway. He knew by the look on her face that something was wrong.

"Maddie? What's the matter?" he asked. She didn't look at him, and instead turned her head to look out the window, and she crossed her arms. She was little like Blaine, but had a voice just as powerful as Rachel Berry's. She had beautiful dark curly hair that fell halfway down her back. Kurt got up and cupped her face in his hands. "What is it? Did something happen at school?"

She pressed her lips together and took in a shaky breath. Kurt could tell she was going to cry. "Baby, you can tell me, whatever it is." Madeline walked over to the bed and sat down. Kurt followed her and waited until she was ready to say whatever she needed to say. Suddenly she broke down and began to cry, and she was crying _hard_. Kurt gathered her in his arms and stroked her hair, just like he would when she was little and he would hold her.

"It's okay," he soothed. "It's okay, honey. Tell me what's wrong, please baby. Whatever it is, it's okay." He kissed the side of her head and knew whatever it was had to be pretty bad for her to cry so hard about it.

"Don't be mad, D-Daddy," she choked out. "Don't hate me." Hearing those words made Kurt's heart break for her. No matter what she did, he would never in a million years even come close to hating her.

"No, no, no," he promised. "I would never hate you. Tell me what it is and I'll see how I can help. I won't be mad." Madeline sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was pale as a ghost and breathing shakily. Kurt held her hands and realized she was trembling. "Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Kurt swore his heart stopped beating for a minute. He went into shock, unable to move or think or do anything. Those two little words played on repeat in his mind.

"Daddy? Say something, please," she begged. Kurt snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Don't hate me, Daddy, I love you." She leaned into him again, and Kurt wrapped his arms around her. His mind had gone from frozen and empty to a million things flooding it at one. Madeline. Pregnant. Justin. Baby. Sex. Grandparents.

Kurt wasn't nearly as mad at Madeline as he was at himself. He and Blaine had tried to be so protective of their little girl. They made Justin come over to meet them for dinner before they agreed to let them date, and her curfew on the weekends was 10:30. Where had they gone wrong?

"I'm not mad, baby," Kurt finally said, his voice quiet and hushed. "I'm disappointed. Very disappointed. In you _and_ Justin. When did this happen?" Madeline looked him in the eye, still holding his hands.

"Abigail's sweet sixteen a month ago. I don't think I need to go into detail. He didn't force me to do it, though. I agreed to it," she confessed. Kurt squeezed her hand.

"Have you told him?" he asked. Madeline nodded. Her mascara ran down her face, and Kurt got up to grab her some toilet paper to use to dry her tears.

"I told him yesterday. He said it was up to me what to do about… _it_. But he said he'd help however he could." That gave Kurt a tiny speck of reassurance. At least he didn't walk out on her and break her heart even more.

"I don't care what you do, honey, but you're not aborting that baby," he said firmly. "You can give it up for adoption to a nice family, or keep it and raise it with our help, but you're not having an abortion." Kurt wasn't happy at all about the fact that he was going to be a grandfather at 43, but he wasn't letting some doctor kill that baby.

Madeline sniffled and shook her head, staring down at the carpet. "I know. I wasn't planning on it. Honestly. And I told Justin that. I just don't know what to do yet." She breathed out and began to cry again. "I'm sorry, Daddy." Kurt rubbed her back and held her as she cried. She kept saying how sorry she was over and over, and went on for nearly ten minutes like that. Kurt's shirt was getting soaked, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment except his baby girl. "Don't hate me," she pleaded. "Don't hate me, Daddy."

"Sh, sh, sh," he told her. "I don't hate you. I would never, ever hate you. I love you so much." Madeline cried until she ran out of tears. She finally sat up and apologized for getting so upset. Kurt told her it was okay, and they ordered Chinese food for dinner.

The father and daughter sat on the couch eating their chicken and eggrolls. Kurt peppered her with all kinds of questions (when did you find out? Who have you told? Have you made a doctors appointment yet?) Madeline said she was guessing she was five weeks pregnant, and she only found out about it four days earlier. The only people that knew were her, Justin, and Kurt.

Kurt didn't blame her for being scared. He remembered when he was a sophomore himself, and he told his dad he was gay. He had been fully prepared to be kicked out of the house, but his dad didn't do any of that. He told him he loved him and even gave him a hug, which was rare of him at the time. Kurt knew how she felt. Now that he was in his dad's shoes, he couldn't do that to his child. It wouldn't be fair to them after he had been accepted. Beside the point, he loved his kids too much to ever hurt them like that.

"Don't tell Dad," Madeline kept begging. "Please, please don't tell." Kurt understood. He wasn't going to tell. He honestly didn't know how Blaine would react. He could either be accepting about it, or he would blow up and scream at her. Kurt had seen him when he was especially mad at Micah several years ago, and he could be harsh.

"I don't tell Dad," Kurt promised. "I think you need to be the one to do it, though. He gets home the day after tomorrow." Madeline nodded and set her food down.

"I know," she agreed. For becoming a pregnant teen, she was being incredibly responsible about the whole situation. Kurt knew it was going to be hard on all of them, but that's what family was for. "I need to do my homework. I can't get behind. I have an AP history test tomorrow." Kurt gave her one last hug and kissed her on the forehead. He had almost forgotten she was just a high school student until she mentioned that. People weren't supposed to have kids when they were still kids themselves.

"I love you," he said. "I always will. Try not to worry about things tonight. Just do your homework. It's going to be okay, I promise." Kurt wasn't sure if he could keep that promise, but he was going to do his very best.

"Thank you, Daddy," Madeline said. "I love you, too." She took her dishes into the kitchen before retreating to her room. Kurt rinsed off their plates and loaded them into the dishwasher. No matter what he tried to think about to distract himself, his mind jumped back to the fact that his daughter was pregnant. It was like a car accident you couldn't look away from. It was just… there. He knew he needed to talk to his dad. Madeline would understand if he told him. His dad wouldn't even tell Carole. It could just be their little secret.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I wrote this a couple of weeks ago but didn't do anything with it, but someone prompted this last night, so I decided to post it as a oneshot to see what people think. I know some people don't like future fics, so this is just kind of a test to see if people like it! Maybe I'll continue it if people like it, so please leave me a review to let me know what you thought, even if you hated it I would love some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt shut his bedroom door and breathed out a sigh. He still felt like he was in a dream. His daughter wasn't really pregnant. He felt like he was on one of those prank shows. Madeline would walk in any minute and tell him it was all a joke.

He felt like crying, but he had no real reason to. Under different circumstances he'd be overjoyed by the news that his daughter was pregnant. But not when she was just a sophomore in high school. He and Blaine had raised her better than that. Kurt didn't even have his first time until his senior year.

He laid down on his bed and picked up his phone. He was leaving it up to Madeline to tell Blaine, but Kurt figured he could tell his dad. He wouldn't even tell Carole. His dad could keep the secret, so Kurt decided to confide in him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dad," Kurt said. He hadn't talked to him in several days. He'd just been so busy since Blaine was out of town.

"Hey, buddy. Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you. I didn't want to call you in case you were busy," he told him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," he said quietly. "Um, can you talk for a minute? Are you busy?" Kurt didn't want to tell him when he was working or in a crowd.

"Yeah, I'm just on my way home. What's the matter?" he asked. Kurt took a breath and looked up at the ceiling in the bedroom. How exactly was he supposed to tell his dad that his only daughter had gotten _pregnant_?

"I was home with Madeline today after work. She was upset about something and didn't want to tell me, but I sat her down and she finally spilled. I don't know what to do, Dad."

"Well what's the matter?" his dad asked. Kurt wasn't sure how to tell him. He didn't want him to have another heart attack.

"She's pregnant."

There was silence over the line, and Kurt was afraid he hung up on him. "Dad?"

"Sorry. Dropped the phone. Kurt, what the hell? How did this happen?" he asked. Kurt wished he knew. He felt like such a failure as a parent. Of course he and Blaine had given both of their kids "The Talk", but it didn't seem like a big concern for either of them.

"She went to her friends party like a month ago," Kurt said, running his fingers through his hair. He needed to get it cut soon. "I guess she just found out. She said she's known for four days. I told her no abortion," he went on, as if that made things better. "Back in high school Quinn Fabray gave her baby up for adoption and they both turned out just fine. That's why I told her that. She said she hadn't been planning on it anyway. I'm just worried, Dad. Blaine and I have tried to be so careful with them."

Kurt balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he got up and changed out of his work clothes. He wanted to talk to Blaine so badly, but he knew he had to let Madeline do it. If they were going to teach her anything, it was that she had to be the one to admit her mistakes.

"Kurt, everyone screws up. It doesn't reflect on you and Blaine as parents. You've done everything right, as far as I'm concerned. She made a stupid mistake, like Blaine did back he cheated on you back when you were 19," he reminded him. Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't want to think back to that.

"I don't want her to turn out like the girls on MTV," he sighed. Kurt knew Madeline was better than that. But she made one stupid choice and now she was hit with a baby.

"Kurt, she's not gonna wind up like that. You know that. Just don't let her get off track. She's got a lot going for her," his dad told him. Kurt knew that Madeline was well on her way to getting a scholarship to college, just like Micah had. She could still graduate even with the baby, it just wouldn't be easy. She'd have to take a few weeks off from school once it was born, and figure out what to do with it once she went back to school. Even the cheapest daycares in New York were pretty pricey.

"Have you told Blaine?" Kurt's dad asked him. He snapped back into reality and remembered he was on the phone.

"What? No, I'm making her do it," Kurt told him. "He'll be home the day after tomorrow. He's gonna be mad. I didn't yell at her or anything, but he'll be upset."

Blaine and Madeline were extremely close. She always went to him if she had a problem, even before Kurt. He would be devastated when she told him the news. Kurt sat back down on his bed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Of course he'll get mad, Kurt, that's his little girl. It'll take him a little to cool down, but everything's gonna be fine. Just don't stress out about it while you're waiting for him to come home. You just gotta know that you can't do anything to change how he reacts. It'll be okay, though. You know how much he loves her. It might just take a little bit of time. It'll be alright, kiddo."

Kurt smiled. He really missed his dad. He hadn't seen him in over three months.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, buddy. Call me later," his dad told him. Kurt hung up and set his phone aside. He had no clue what Blaine was going to do. He would either get mad and yell at her, or get upset and blame himself for everything. Despite what his dad said, Kurt was stressed about it.

The next two days were a blur. Kurt sent Madeline off to school, and he went to work like normal. He wound up having to bring her home because she had severe morning sickness. She kept apologizing, even though Kurt wasn't mad at her. He was disappointed and upset, but not mad at her.

The next day was the day Blaine got home. He'd been gone for a little bit over a week, and Kurt didn't realize how much he'd missed him until he actually saw him. Madeline had stayed at home to fix dinner (Kurt had taught her all of his valuable cooking skills), so Kurt went to the airport alone.

"Hi," Kurt said, embracing Blaine as he hurried over to him and almost knocked him down.

"Hi," Blaine repeated. They kissed in the middle of the airport, and then went to get Blaine's suitcase.

Blaine gushed about his trip to Lima, about his parents and how happy they were to see them and how Breadstix went out of business and the glee club at McKinley had over 30 members. Kurt listened to him the whole way home, but in the back of his mind he knew what was coming.

Once they got home Madeline hugged and kissed him just like everything was normal. And for a second, Kurt actually forgot about everything. But it didn't last for long.

They had it coming in the middle of dinner. Blaine had been talking about everything that had gone on in Lima, but then he stopped.

"I've been talking all about myself. What went on here while I was gone?" Blaine asked. Kurt felt his heart beat faster, and he shot a glance to his daughter. Madeline was frozen, not saying anything or even moving. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Dad," Madeline said. "I need to say something." Blaine looked over at Kurt, but he tried not to let his face show what was coming.

"What's the matter?" he asked, taking a bite of his food. Kurt reached under the table and put his hand on Madeline's knee. He remembered feeling the exact same way when he was telling his dad that he was gay.

"I didn't keep it a secret, I promise," she began. "I didn't know until after you left. I told Daddy a few days ago. Don't be mad, Dad. Don't hate me."

"What'd you do?" he asked, his voice gentle. "Just tell me, Maddie, I won't hate you." Madeline was crying, tears dripping off of her chin and onto her plate.

"I'm pregnant," she gushed, covering her face with her hands and sobbing. Kurt rubbed her back and watched Blaine's face. He leaned back in his chair so hard Kurt thought he was going to fall back.

"What did you do?" he asked, as if she'd just told him she had planted a bomb in the apartment. "Never mind that, I know what you did. How could you be so stupid?" Kurt paused. Neither of them had ever talked like that about their kids.

"Blaine-" Kurt began. Blaine ignored him.

"How could you make such a stupid mistake?" he went on. "We told you, before you started high school, that you needed to be careful. Did he force you? Did he force you to have sex?"

Madeline looked up, her makeup running down her face.

"No," she said. "No. I'm sorry Daddy, don't hate me!" Kurt pushed his hair back with his hands. He knew exactly how she felt. He had been so afraid his dad would hate him, that he would throw him out and hate him.

"I don't hate you," Blaine told her, calming down a little bit. Blaine rarely got emotional. Kurt could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Blaine cry. But he got tears in his eyes, and Kurt let go of Madeline so she could hug him. He hadn't been as mad as Kurt had expected. He was grateful for that. She was already so stressed.

"I'd never hate you," Blaine continued as he hugged her. "You've got to work this out, though. You can give it up for adoption or keep it. You can't just drop out of school. If you're going to raise a baby you need an education." Madeline nodded seriously. Kurt knew she was mature enough to handle things. They were going to help her, of course, but she wasn't an ignorant slut.

"I love you, Daddy," Madeline said. Blaine kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he said back. Kurt knew it wasn't over. Blaine shot him a look, and he knew they needed to talk.

Throughout the rest of dinner Blaine lectured. He lectured about how one stupid mistake could lead to a world of consequences, he told her that he and Kurt weren't going to pay for everything for her, he told her how disappointed he was that she hadn't been smarter with her choices, and he went on and on about the fact that she couldn't just move out to be with her boyfriend.

Kurt agreed with that. He and Blaine had gotten married young, and he didn't regret it, but he would've liked to have had some more time to grow up. Now Madeline had a baby and a boyfriend. Kurt wasn't even sure how he had taken it when she had told him. Kurt and Blaine both liked him a lot, but something like a pregnant girlfriend was unexpected news for anyone.

They left Madeline to do the dishes, and Kurt and Blaine went to their bedroom. That was when Blaine got upset. He blamed himself and then just got upset. He didn't cry, but Kurt knew he was so confused and baffled by it all. He couldn't say he disagreed; it was pretty shocking.

"I don't want the people at her school to talk bad about her," Blaine said. "We both know what that's like. Bullying someone for getting pregnant is no different than bullying someone for their sexuality.

"We live in New York City," Kurt reminded him. "This isn't uncommon. If things get bad we can pull her out and let her finish the year doing online school or something. She's smart enough; she's going to be able to graduate no matter what." Blaine nodded.

"I can't be a grandpa," Blaine said in sudden realization. "Oh, God Kurt." Kurt knew he was internally blaming himself. But it wasn't his fault. They were going to be okay, just like always.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yay I finally updated this! Sorry about the long wait. I really wanted to get Blaine's reaction right, so tell me how I did! I've decided, since I'm a high school student and all I won't have a lot of time to write once school starts again. For now I have it set for this story just to add an epilogue for this, once the baby is born. If a lot of you _really_ want me to continue I guess I won't have a choice but to do it, but for now I'm just going to finish this up with an epilogue to tie up the loose strings. Thanks for being patient with me and my overdue updates!


End file.
